wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 01: That Despair is Desire
'''That Despair is Desire' is the title of the first chapter of selector stirred WIXOSS Appearing in this chapter Selectors *Yura Shirato *Sara Shirato *Ui Matsuno *Airi Mano *Miyu Yoshii *Rumi Sagara LRIGs *Mihiro Other Characters *The Art Teacher *Sara and Yura's parents Synopsis The story begin with little Yura is crying and begging so that her older sister Sara won't leave her because she is hers. However, Sara has to leave her since Yura needs to stay at the hospital a bit longer. She then consoled Yura by promising her that she was hers and forever hers. Sara and Yura then played a game of WIXOSS, in which Yura won by using Arc Aura. UI said that Yura is controlling the game and that Sara should have used the ART, Airi said that Sara should not mind since it was a close game. Miyu scolded Yura for testing her new deck to Sara, and so is Rumi, who thought that she should have gone a bit easier on her since Sara is a beginner in WIXOSS. Yura ignored them and hugging Sara from behind while saying that Sara has potential in WIXOSS, saying that she'll absolutely be stronger than anyone. Afterward, Yura said that she will be using the deck against college players. But before she left, she asked if Sara has something that has been bothering her, in which Sara replied in negative. Yura then bid her farewell. Because of Yura's agility, Ui wondered if the story that Yura used to have poor health is true, and Airi said that Yura has excellent grades that could easily make her enter top high school. Rumi then asked if Sara want to go to card shop together, in which Sara refused that she will be going to art room. In the art room, Sara is talking to Mihiro who is wondering why she has not do any selector battles and has no desire to do so. She knew about the rumor of a WIXOSS card that can grant any wish, but didn't believe it, until she met her. Mihiro told Sara that she is a special being, and Sara thinks that she is not special, the special one is Yura. Mihiro then scolding Sara for not having any wish and she is wondering if someone is stiffling her wish. Later, the art teacher came and she noticed Sara, and commented about her choice of school. Sara went home happy, thinking that she should grant her wish herself. Notes *Apparently Yura thinks that Sara is hers since she was little. This, and the fact that she thinks that Sara meant it when she promised that she was Yura and forever hers, this is why she become quite obsessive of her sister, although she always takes her for granted. Trivia *The Bear Yura is sleeping with is the same bear that was given to Sara from Mihiro-chan. When she was little, Sara lend it to Yura since she will be staying in the hospital. Gallery Navigation Category:Manga